


Swaying in the Shadows

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie



Series: Tom Hiddleston Drabbles and Ficlets [11]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, POV Second Person, Slow Dancing, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie
Summary: A slice of life with your spontaneous Tom.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Series: Tom Hiddleston Drabbles and Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517372
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Swaying in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the dialogue prompt of, "Never trust a man that can't dance."

The darkness of night allowed for many activities that daylight did not.

Such as kisses stolen in the shadows, breaths mingling and hands roaming over hard planes and supple curves. Tongues tangling and hearts soaring into throats with each fervent brush of lips. His hands bunching the fabric of your shirt against your back and your fingertips teasing at his short auburn curls. Your name, whispered against the arch of your throat with heated breath, lost to the din of cars passing by and a city going about life without knowledge nor care of your hidden tryst.

And when you broke apart, finally, laughter bubbling out of you at your almost adolescent hunger for each other, he laced your fingers together and guided you back onto the sidewalk, keeping you close to his side. His cologne lingered on your skin - dark and masculine - and you couldn’t stop smiling with kiss-swollen lips and eyes gleaming with adoration.

Tom pulled you to a stop next to a cafe, soft music playing through the speakers for those dining on the patio. The chill in the air had driven all of the patrons inside, but you couldn’t feel it for the warmth of his affection that spread through you like sweet honey - molten and languid.

“Dance with me?” he asked, releasing you to put one hand behind his back, the other offered to you with a slight bow of his waist.

“Here, Tom?” You glanced around at the relatively quiet street, not even catching the eye of those hurrying passed you. “Someone will see us.”

His hand caught yours, lifting it up and onto his shoulder, before his other hand grasped yours to hold out from your sides. He led you in slow, simple steps that were easy to follow, his smile soft as he gazed down at you. “Then let them. What matters most in this moment is sharing a dance with the love of my life.”

Your cheeks heated against the biting chill of the breeze and your forehead dropped lightly onto his shoulder to hide your pleasure at his antics. Wasn’t this why you had fallen in love with him? The childlike enthusiasm in which he approached life, doing what called to him in the moment and caring naught for what others thought? The wonder that he refused to lose despite the fame and accolades that followed his name. Right now, with his broad chest pressed into yours, his hand curled around your back and your fingers closed over his, he wasn’t anything more than your Tom.

“You’re only getting away with this because you’re such a fine dancer,” you teased, lifting your head to return his fervid stare, biting back your smile with your bottom lip between your teeth as you feigned seriousness.

He spun you out from him, tugging you back into his body with the gentle wave of his wrist. Your arms ended up around his shoulders, the two of you now swaying together like love-struck teenagers instead of performing a meager imitation of a waltz. His embrace was firm around your back, comforting and strong as his eyes lit over your face with all the tenderness in the world. Your breath was stolen from your very lungs with the quiet intensity of it.

“Never trust a man that can’t dance,” he whispered, lowering his head until his forehead rested against yours.

You closed your eyes, breathing him in in the small bubble of happiness and warmth that you two created in the spotlight of the dim streetlight. The world could wait, just for a moment, while you spun in your lover’s arms.


End file.
